


What Made You Strong and What Makes You Weak?

by lightuponahill



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry wears a braid, Louis has spiderman shoes, M/M, They're both so horny, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightuponahill/pseuds/lightuponahill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes getting his hair played with. No, scratch that-Harry loves getting his hair played with. And it's perfectly convenient that Louis loves playing with Harry's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Made You Strong and What Makes You Weak?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Harry's impromptu decision to wear a braid on stage, and I saw the au idea on twitter. (@tattooedtwinks) 
> 
> Title inspiration from Obsessions by the lovely Marina and the Diamonds. 
> 
> (This is my first fic so it's probably bad)
> 
> (It is bad)
> 
>  
> 
> (Enjoy)

"You look good, Styles, you look magnificent. You look absolutely ravishing in that outfit." 

Harry took one last glance at himself in his mirror and then turned away. It's his first day at uni, he has a right to be nervous, right? Having just turned 18 and moving away from his family has it's traumatic effects, he has a right to be nervous.

He runs his hand over his braided hair one last time before switching the light off and walking straight out of his bedroom, grabbing his bag and a banana from the kitchen, and locking the door to the flat behind him. 

He decides to walk the 3 miles to his first class because he could use the fresh air, but as the first mile ends and the second starts, he feels wetness under his armpits and remembers that oh yeah, it's still August and for Christ's sake Harry, why did you decide to wear all black? (Because I look good in black, he keeps reminding himself, because I look ravishing in this outfit)

He finally makes it to class, walking in fifteen minutes early and with two perfect sweat marks under his arms. He looks around the room and decides to sit closest to the windows, but not too close to the front, and not all the way in the back. He slouches down in his seat and sighs, pulling a notebook and pen from his bag.

He takes time to look around the room, noticing that there are only a couple of other students there besides himself, and he lets himself relax. "This is just like high school Harry, you'll be fine, breathe in, breathe out, breathe i-"

Harry takes a sharp intake of breath as the door to the classroom opens and fuck this is not going to be just like high school, fuck me; another student walks in, clad in a baggy white t-shirt, tight as sin black jeans, and-wait... Are those spiderman vans? 

Harry shifts in his seat, suddenly remembering the sweat stains under his arms and again regretting wearing his tightest pants.

Spiderman boy looks around the room and his eyes land on Harry, pausing to glance up and down at him and then lightly smirking. He walks over to where Harry is sitting and Harry thinks he's going to explode, he thinks he could die right then, I mean look at those cheekbones, and that soft, fluffly, brown hair, and look at those eyes, those blue eyes that are shining brighter than any river or sea or sky that Harry has ever seen.

Harry takes a quick breath again and offers a smile to the boy standing in front of him. The stranger smiles back and then sits in the seat right behind Harry, clunking down in the chair and setting his bag on the ground.

Should I turn around? Harry thinks, should I stay still, should I even move any muscle in my body? What if I do something embarassing, like show him my pit stains? What if I turn around and he starts laughing right at my face, what would I do then? Fuck it, he decides, I have to see those eyes again, and Harry turns around in his seat and brings his head sharply with him, promply smacking it against the other boy's head in the process.

"Ow, shit!" Harry reaches a hand up to his forehead, his eyes clasped shut.

"Fuck, that hurt like a bitch, goddamnit your head is so hard!" The other boy mimics Harry's actions, both of them sitting facing eachother with their hands against their heads and their eyes shut tightly.

Harry finally opens his eyes as the pain goes away, and he finds Louis already looking back at him. Harry shrugs his shoulders and offers a timid smile. "Oops"

The other boy laughs, and he takes his hand off of his forehead and offers it to Harry to shake. "Hi.."

Harry shakes his hand, praying to anything and anyone that his hands aren't sweaty. Luckily the boy just smiles at him and says "I'm Louis, by the way. I couldn't help but notice you staring at me, so I figured I'd be polite and come over and introduce myself."

Harry blushes, and his lowers his chin towards his chest. "I'm Harry," he says, and it comes out softer than he had planned, and much deeper. What is he doing? He can't talk to pretty uni boys, he should be in bed right now, crying about how lonely and embarassing he is.

"Well Harry, it's lovely to meet you, but right now you might want to turn around because the professor looks like he wants to start class." Harry snaps his head around and surely enough, the professor is looking right at Harry with a knowing smile on his face. When Harry turns fully around, the professor nods his head and begins to introduce himself. Harry blanks out, all his thoughts being blueblueblueblue and spidermanshoesspidermanshoesspidermanshoes.

He quickly comes back to his senses though when he feels someone petting their fingers over his braid. He doesn't turn his head, doesn't want to get in trouble, but he feels himself shudder involuntarily, and then he feels a hot breath against his ear, making him jump in his seat.

"I lied when I told you why I came over here to sit by you. You know how I told you it was because you were staring at me?" Harry nods slightly and tries to act like he's paying attention to what the professor is saying, but he can feel himself getting hard in his jeans.

"It was actually because I think you're really pretty. I can't stop looking at the braid in your hair, did you do that all by yourself?" Harry nods again, this time squirming in his chair and palming himself lightly to try and relieve some of the pressure he can feel through his pants.

"I'm very impressed, Harry. It looks like you've done it more than once, yeah?" Louis then sits back in his seat, and Harry takes a chance and glances back at him, and sees that Louis is sitting with his arms across his lap, his face looking smug as hell. 

Harry turns back around and checks his phone. Class is over in 5 minutes, and then he can finally get to the bathroom to jack himself off. He needs to relax, he can't go to his next class with a boner. Pretty uni boys really suck. (I would love to suck pretty uni boys though) (Only one pretty uni boy) (I hate boners)

The professor dismisses the class, and as Harry rushes to get to the door, Louis beats him there, stopping him with an arm around Harry's waist. "What's your next class?"

Harry's brain stops working for a second, because wow he forgot how blue Louis' eyes were, and then he's snapped back into reality when Louis wraps a small hand around Harry's wrist. "Um, yeah, I have uh, Psychology next, yeah, with Dr. Chew...."

Louis smiles at him, and Harry realizes right then and there that he is utterly fucked.

"Oh great, I have Psychology next too! Here, let's walk together...."

xxxx

Surprisingly, they make it to their next class without Harry combusting on the school grounds. Louis had held his arm around Harry's waist the whole time they were walking, and they talked about themselves, what they liked, what they were studying, and when Louis had asked Harry what his favorite color was, Harry didn't even have time to think about what he was saying before he was blurting out "your eyes!....... Uh, fuck, yeah, blue, blue's my favorite color....."

Louis had just smiled that fucking beautiful smile and led Harry to a seat near the back of the room. Harry sat down and Louis sat in the chair behind him again, not saying another word as the class started and Dr. Chew began her lesson. 

Towards the end of the class, Harry felt fingers against his hair again, and instead of embarrassingly shuddering, he turned around and looked Louis right in the eyes. "Look, I know you like my hair, or whatever, but please stop playing with it, I'm trying to concentrate on the lesson." He turned back around and smiled to himself, happy that he could get the words out without stuttering or blushing.

His words didn't seem to make sense to Louis though, because seconds later, fingers were back in his hair, this time sliding down to his neck and brushing against the end of his hairline. Louis took a loose curl in his hand and tugged it gently, and Harry couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

He instantly tensed up, and swatted Louis' hand away. Louis stopped playing with his and hair, and when class finished, Harry rushed to the door like before, but this time made it all the way back to his flat without any interruptions from the pretty, blue-eyed boy.

xxxx

The next day was a day off from classes for Harry. He definitely didn't spend it laying in bed and getting off to thoughts of Louis pulling at his braid and calling him pretty while he fucked him into the matress. He most definitely didn't do that.

xxxx

Three days after classes had begun, Harry was back in Psychology and was sitting in his seat when he felt fingers in his hair again. He gasped, and when he turned around he nearly lost his breath. Louis had styled his hair differently today, it was falling onto his forehead and it was shaggy and beautiful. His eyes were just as beautiful as they were the last time Harry saw him, and fuck if Harry didn't get hard from just looking at him.

"Do I have to ask you again to please stop playing with my hair?" Harry blushed this time, feeling awkward and self conscious. 

"I'm not going to stop Harry, I know how much you like it. I saw you palming yourself the other day in class, so hush and pay attention to the teacher."

Harry shuddered, Louis' voice sounded different from the first day of classes. It had come out low, and it sounded as though he was challenging Harry to disobey him.

Harry focused back on the lesson, and not minutes later a hard tug came to his braid. Harry let out a loud groan, and then slapped a hand over his mouth. The professor gave him a weird look, along with most of the classroom, but Harry tried to play it off naturally and eventually she continued on with her lesson. Harry blushed and felt hot all over, thankful that he wore sweatpants today instead of his usual dicktrap jeggings.

He felt Louis lean forward into his neck, and then hot breaths fell onto his ear. "Feel good baby? Bet I could make you cum just from pulling on your hair, couldn't I?"

Harry whimpered, much quieter than the fucking moan he had just let out in the middle of class, and then jumped when the professor dismissed class and Louis was suddenly standing right next to him. "Come with me" He held out his hand and Harry grabbed it, standing up and following Louis out of the classroom.

xxxx

Louis led them to the closest bathrom, and as soon as the door swung shut, Louis pressed Harry up against the wall. "You're such a slut Harry, moaning out in class like that. Everyone heard you, but I bet you liked that didn't you? Liked knowing that they could see you getting all pink and flustered for me?"

Harry let out a moan again, leaning his head into the nape of Louis' neck. "Louis, please"

"What do you want, Harry? Tell me what you want"

"You, want you, Lou" Harry rutted his hips against Louis' thigh, trying to get friction 

Louis grabbed Harry's braid, yanking his head back so he could latch his mouth onto his neck "Everyone will know you're mine after today, you want that Harry? Do you want to be good for me?"

Harry nodded his head as best as he could, replying with a shaky "yeah, wanna be good for you" and Louis smiled at him. He grabbed Harry's jaw in his hand and brought their lips together, biting Harry's bottom lip and reaching his free hand down to grab his ass.

"Get on your knees, I want to see how good you can suck my cock"

Harry bent down as soon as Louis' words left his mouth, and brought both Louis' pants and jeans down at the same time. His eyes widened and he looked up at Louis "Your cock is so .... you're so..."

Louis smiled down at Harry, fisting his hand into his hair and rubbing his thumb against Harry's bottom lip. Harry practically purred under Louis' touch, and opened up his mouth to take in his cock. As soon as it hit the back of Harry's throat, Louis started fucking into his mouth, his hand staying tight in Harry's hair. It only took a couple of minutes until Louis was cumming down Harry's throat and Harry was standing back up and kissing Louis, their hands and arms getting tangled.

Louis pulled back from Harry's lips, and brought a hand down in between them to press at Harry's crotch. He pulled his hand back as quickly as he had placed it there and stared wide eyed at Harry "Did you....fuck, Harry"

"Yeah um, I did, I'm sorry, you're just so...fit" Harry turned red again, hiding away and trying to meet Louis' eyes.

Louis cupped Harry's jaw and turned his head to face his own "Don't be embarassed, that's the hottest thing I've ever seen...fuck, you're so beautiful Harry, so pretty for me."

Harry's head fell into Louis' neck again as he groaned and Louis laughed, pushing Harry upright and saying "Come on babe, let's get you some new pants."

xxxx

After the scene in the bathroom, Harry wore a braid to class everyday, and everyday Louis would play with it. Harry didn't really mind that it distracted him though, because Louis wore his cock to class everyday, and everyday Harry got to play with it.


End file.
